


【游戏王 | 闇表】The Silence of the Lambs

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #汉尼拔paro，食人魔atm x 调查局探员aibo





	【游戏王 | 闇表】The Silence of the Lambs

进监狱之前，他特地换了一件深灰色的调查队服，为了和这全然暗色调的环境协调一致。

负责身体检查的女刑警摸过他的所有衣袋，金属探测仪没有异样。

“进去吧，记住，不要和犯人有任何五厘米以内的肢体接触。”

游戏抬脚迈入的下一刻，大铁门便在他身后轰然关上。

真是保险起见的做法。他在心中暗叹一声，抱紧了怀中的档案袋和记录册。

顺着灰暗的牢房走向通道尽头，一路上四周传来各样疯子变态的叫喊和羞辱性的发问。

“嘿，屁精！你一晚上卖多少钱。”

“过来啊，娘娘腔，让大爷们瞧瞧你！”

一间单人牢房中的罪犯甚至径直对着他掏出自己的性器开始自慰起来。

游戏皱起了眉头，喉中犯起强烈的恶心感。但他还是遵循长官的话不管那些吵嚷的精神患者，快步踏入最里那间被白漆刷满的单独牢房，他立刻将唯一的通道关死——这既是为防止犯人逃脱，也是为了保护自己。

“新面孔呢，你是哪位？”

一道低沉好听的声音越过透明厚重的钢化玻璃从墙的那一侧传来，游戏虽冷静地投过目光去与他对视，心中仍不住地感叹——如果不是来之前上司已明确说明他要见的对象是一个怎样冷酷无情、嗜血残暴的杀人狂，这如高级个人工作室般的牢房，成堆的哲学书籍还有四处可见的颜料未干却美得惊心动魄的画作——他一定会以为自己是在会见哪位攀达专业顶峰的博士或某位大师级别的艺术家。不过这话倒确实不算错。

猩红的双眼正直视着他的脸，试图要从他脸上挖掘出与之心理有关的一切表情。对方的唇勾起，笑意中却隐约带着兽性的残忍。游戏深呼吸一口气，努力以尽可能严肃的表情直视着他——这很重要，上司说过，他是一名博士，所以你要给以他相当的尊敬。

“初次见面，亚图姆博士。我是联邦调查局的探员，武藤游戏。”

对方探询的目光从他的双眼移开，滑向他的鼻梁，他的耳朵，最后是他的嘴唇——他露出轻笑，只是那同时做出的舔舐嘴角的动作使人不禁毛骨悚然。

“你长得很漂亮，武藤探员。”

“多谢您的夸奖。”

“坐吧。”

接下来的事比他想象中的要容易的多。拉了把椅子来坐下，游戏根据上司指示过的要求，开始向他询问和近期的失踪案件相关的情报。对方虽没有完全对他卸下心房，也是状似看着心情好坏勉强回答几个看上去靠谱实际又根本不知道真假的问题。

“武藤探员，你应该知道，‘疯狂有时候也是一种清醒’。”

“您是想说，我也同你们这些人一样吗。”

“没错。”看到他意会了自己的暗示，亚图姆嘴角的笑容放大了些，“我刚刚说了，我可以提供帮助，但这必须是基于等价的交换。”

“如果是放您出去，那是绝对不可能……”

“不不，武藤探员，不要这么浅薄。”他站起身来，背对着钢化玻璃，直面一幅画着星辰月夜的油彩。“我说的是，信息的交换。”

“信息？”

对方点点头。

“决定权在你身上，武藤探员。”亚图姆对着钢化玻璃前的他倾下身，“告诉我一件最令你痛苦的事情，然后你就可以回去告诉上司，那个劫走海马参议员宝贝弟弟的人是谁了。”

这件事，他是怎么知道的！？

游戏震惊地抬头，想从对方的眼神中读出些阴谋，可那里面存有的，只是某种玩弄着他人的快感。他一下子感到心中一股无名的火冒了上来。

“我知道，你不会说。”钢化玻璃后的那名高智商罪犯全然不顾他的反应，似乎这一切，也早在他的计划之中，“因为对你这种人来说，最重要的，就是自尊。”

“我们下次再说吧，博士。”

女刑警从两道门后传来的通知会客时间已到的指令算是勉强救了他——但在出第二道门之前，又出了一点小插曲。

游戏在路过关押其他那些犯人的牢房时，不意外地又接受了一路的谩骂和侮辱，他只是自顾自地贴着墙往前走，与牢房的铁门隔开两米，那些疯子总归伤害不了他。

但是这一次，他走到半路，中间一扇单人牢房中的犯人突然将正高潮的阴茎对准了他，浓稠的白色精液直直射了快两米远，其中不少溅在了他的右脸上。放肆的笑声和铁门撞击声从四面八方和背后传来，其中伴随着一阵“游戏！游戏！”的高喊。

他的第一反应是恶心，那种恐怖般的恶心。将那些沾在脸上的精液抹去甩在地上，他反应过来刚才呼喊着他的那个声音是从遥远的隔离病房传来。

“博士！”

他跑了回去，几乎忘记了之前自己所受的是什么待遇——对现在的他来说也许比起任何地方那间牢房都要更让人有安全感。一时的激动——也有可能是故意为之——他无视了规定，靠近了那扇钢化玻璃旁递交物品口不到五厘米的地方。

“武藤探员，请你三天后再来这里。”对方的表情此刻很凝重，游戏不知道是否是自己的错觉，他预感到亚图姆在生气，而且不是那种简单的可以随绅士风度的教化而湮灭下去的生气。“我不喜欢别人打探我的隐私，但我更厌恶不尊重客人的亵渎行为。”

离开监狱的第二天，失踪案件唯一幸存者海马圭平的家属，参议员海马濑人发出通缉，并责令调查局必须在一星期内找到犯人。

三天后游戏即将再次进入那间监狱，而再动身之前他便从上司口中听闻了一个消息。

监狱的单人牢房里，一位犯人——据说是以强奸杀人罪被逮捕——在狱中咬舌自杀，他被发现时满嘴都是血，没有任何他杀迹象。唯一奇怪的事情是，那个人的生殖器不见了。

#END OR TBC？


End file.
